A feely story
by MinaTheGodssOfKawwi
Summary: A really fucked up Reinako story


A Feely Story

Rei was sitting in a field in the afternoon the wind blowing threw her long raven hair.

She sat in complete silence crying over her loss of love. Her soft tear drizzled down her face like it was raining on her little world. For once in her life she didn't know what to do, Mina was kidnapped and the whole team of senshi didn't even know where she was. She cried even harder knowing that her best friend was gone. She couldn't bare thinking about it she looked at the horizon thinking about were her best friend was.

"Minako Aino I will find you… No matter how long it takes" She said softly. She heard footsteps behind her, she turned around and saw her best friend Minako Aino. "M-Mina?" She gasped tears falling down her face drastically from seeing her best friend right in front of her. "Yes Rei i'm here right in front of you" She said sweetly. Rei ran to her best friend and hugged her oh so tightly. "Rei why are you crying?" She asked softly "Because you were gone Mina!" She screamed in pain. "I couldn't live without you! Never could I live without the one that I love"

"Oh Reiko… I wasn't gone you were" She said her voice trailing off.

Rei awoke from her dream, She was laying on the cold dirt ground. She really did run away… She ran away from pain, love, and war. The earth had become a place where a disease started and then mutans came upon the earth. The sailor senshi were obligated to fight against these monsters that used to be the faces of normal people. (You would think that Rei would fight but after she saw her grandfather "turn" right in front of her she knew she couldn't see Mina die like that). "I never should've left Minako… We could of fought this together…" "But no! My stupid mind said 'No Rei she is going to die you WILL lose her!'" "Damn it!" She yelled and ranted at herself for a while but then realized that she had to go back for the others, For Mina…

She looked at her small picture of herself and Minako together and shed her last year and started running. 'She will be there she has to be!' She thought as she ran. She heard a voice in her head it was Mina's voice. "Rei don't be afraid that's not the Reiko I know and love, Don't give up!" The voice echoed threw her head. Rei knew that she was right she was never alone.

She kept running until she stood on a cliff hanging over the town. She saw a figure walking in the distance, "Ami!" Rei yelled she got no response. She ran down the side of the cliff and walked cautiously over to her blue haired friend. "Ami is that you?" She asked the girl, She looked into Ami's eyes seeing that they were dark and faded. She started taking steps back from the girl and ran into the town. "Ami is 'one of them'" She said then seeing a tall building with a sign reading "Keep Out". She walked in from hearing moaning "Who is moaning during a time like this?" She wondered. She opened the elevator and clicked the highest floor, Once she got to the top she saw Mamoru but with two blondes under him. They were striped naked with tears pouring out of there eyes. Mina was crying the most her pussy was bleeding red blood and she was not a virgin. Her and Usagi were holding hands while Mamoru was taking turns fucking them, "Ok Mina it's time for your turn again…" He said in a deep voice, He switched over to Mina as he pulled his dick out of Usagi. He forcefully shoved his dick inside of her "Agh!" she screamed in pleasureful pain. "Ugh Mina you're so tight!" He groaned "Agh! Stop…! It hurts! Mamoru!" She screamed. She squeezed Usagi's hand harder and cried more, U-Usagi help…" She said quietly. Rei stood there traumatised by the sight of seeing her best friend who she loved being fucked so hard and she wasn't even enjoying it. "Mina i'm gonna cum!" He yelled "Y-you damn bastard!" She yelled at him. Rei stepped behind a wall a shouted "Mars Stars Power Make UP!" She transformed into Sailor Mars, She ran back into the room and shot a fire arrow to the back a Mamoru's back. "Agh fuck!" He cummed then the arrow went straight threw his back. He fell as his dick slipped out of Mina "MoMo-Chan!" Usagi yelled in tears 'I guess she was enjoying it' Rei thought. Mina got up and ran into Rei's warm arms and cried "Rei! You came back for us…" She said voice trailing off "No Mina I came for you" She kissed her deeply. Mina couldn't react any other way then kiss her back 'She did save me' Mina thought, "Mina i'm sorry I never told you this but I love you" Rei said looking into Mina's ocean eyes. "Rei… I never thought you would say it!" She kissed her back even more passionately than before. "Hello?! You killed my husband!" Usagi yelled "Yeah and he was going to fuck you and Mina until you died!" She yelled. "He was…?" "YES! Did you not see what he was doing to Minako-Chan! Her pussy is dripping blood!" Rei yelled. "Rei grabbed Mina's hand and started running leaving Usagi behind to die.

The End


End file.
